In many electrical circuit applications, such as those used in radio transmitters, certain components must often be shielded from electromagnetic interference (EMI) and radio frequency interference (RFI) so that the performance of such circuits is not degraded. Where appropriate, EMI/RFI protection has included the provision of metal boxes or cans including a top wall and side walls positioned around critical electrical components to act as a shield and prevent EMI/RFI from passing through such a barrier. In general, such shields have been located on the radio circuit board substrates after the placement of components, typically using reflow soldering techniques. Typically, a radio's transceiver portion (transmitter and receiver circuitry) is given a separate overall shield from its controller portion to control both radiated and conducted RF. Metal shields, either soldered or secured to the perimeter of the transceiver via screws, are costly and heavy. Metallic painted shields, while lighter, tend to be highly resistive and are less effective as barriers against EMI/RFI. There is a significant drive from designers to make a portable radio product that is as lightweight and cost effective as possible while still maintaining the electrical integrity of the product. While certain individual circuits within the transceiver, such as the power amplifier, may still require individual shielding, it would be a benefit to have a radio product that uses an overall shield that is lightweight, inexpensive to manufacture, and easily assembled.